vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisa Kirisame
Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙) is an "ordinary" human magician specializing in flashy heat and light-based magic, and the secondary protagonist of the Touhou Project. She is a notorious and proud thief, and has built herself up as a great magician through nothing but hard work and dedication to her craft. She is straightforward and informal. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Marisa Kirisame, Black-White Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Mid-Teens (Although if we go by the series timeline she should be at her early twenties by now) Classification: Human Magician/Thief/Youkai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Flight, Laser Spam, resistance to Mind Attack, Barrier Creation, Magic (mostly heat and light-based), somewhat of an expert in stealing other people's techniques, may know some Elemental Magic (her magical element is Water, but she focuses mainly in Light and heat/fire magic) Attack Potency: Country level Speed: Relativistic, higher when accelerating herself with a Master Spark. Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (One of her specialties is light magic, and she has multiple light-based attacks). | Possibly Massively FTL+ (if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Superhuman. Class ZJ (via Master Spark acceleration) Durability: At least Island level (Should be able to tank attacks from Cirno). Country level with barriers, also resistant to extremely high temperatures (withstood the temperatures of Old Hell) Stamina: Superhuman (lives in the Forest of Magic, where the very air is poisonous, without problems) Range: Several thousand kilometers (commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) Standard Equipment: Her broomstick and the Mini-Hakkero Intelligence: High, exceptional magician (at least in the use of destructive magic), hinted to be a math genius Weaknesses: Marisa's magic lacks versatility, and she's not very skilled in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Magic:' Marisa is a normal human with no innate abilities, but she has trained herself in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as a power source. The majority of her spells rely on power over finesse, and are themed after stars and other astronomical phenomena. Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, her preferences lead her to rely mostly on light and heat magic. As a result of her research, Marisa is also knowledgeable in explosives. Marisa is an Eastern magician who takes a Western approach to magic, the opposite of Patchouli Knowledge. Many of Marisa's best-known spells are replicas of spells used by other characters which fit her tastes, though she has also experimented with them to create improved versions. Skill Cards: *'Devildom Torch:' An improved potion that scatters flame about from the point of impact. Its charm point is how its heaviness decreases its flight distance. *'Green Spread:' Fires wide-range spread lasers which converge to create a ball of magic energy. *'Luminary Shot:' Marisa fires several magic missiles from her finger. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb:' The heaviest time bomb. Throws a bomb which then jumps and tumbles. After a while, it explodes with great force, damaging even Marisa. *'Meteonic Debris:' Fires small magic missiles. Fairly wide-range, but prorates significantly. *'Narrow Spark:' Fires a laser straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power, making it useful in long exchanges of blows. *'Radial Strike:' Uses the broom as a rifle and turns the flow of Ley Line into bullets. Although it takes a while to fire, the speed and power of the bullets are spectacular. *'Stellar Missile:' Aims straight up and fires a magic missile. The bullet travels a fixed distance and explodes; until then, it has no hit box, but the explosion is long and widespread, so it's useful for air domination or as an anti-air shield. *'Strato Fraction:' The bullets that were shot off rapidly at the sky above become shooting stars and attack the surroundings in a downpour. *'Witching Blast:' Uses her broom as a gun barrel, and fires a powerful missile. *'Witch Leyline:' Augments the broom with magic and uses it to charge. Spell Cards: *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike":' Using a broom as a gun barrel, fires large and high speed magic bullets. It's a different flavor than lasers. *'Love Sign "Master Spark":' Marisa's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands and powered by the Mini-Hakkero. She stole this from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser":' Shoots concentrated, powerful lasers forward. Lasers widen with time. Mediocre results follow incorrect usage. She stole this from one of Patchouli's non spells. *'Magicannon "Final Spark":' One of the many variations on the Master Spark - this one is much stronger and covers a much greater area. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt":' An asteroid belt that can apparently pull two large planets away. *'Perverse Love "Easy-Harvest Master Spark":' Using a narrow beam as a conductor, you can amplify the power of a Master Spark. It's possible to attack with an immense blazing power to the front. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun":' Magically installed bits fire to strengthen your assault. Gives her more projectiles and more lasers, basically. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat":' Using the broom as a gun barrel, shoots a magic bullet straight up into the sky, which then falls on the opponent's head and explodes on the ground. The bullet also does some damage on its way up and down. Key: Windows | PC-98 Note: According to Word of God, one of her spellcards can pull two large planets away, but this is likely an Outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users